


Good Morning

by ankheclipse



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quick Read, Sex in the Morning, Vitri - Freeform, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip wakes up from a dream and wants some relief. </p>
<p>"-" </p>
<p>Just a quick little smut that I had fun writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Trip slid across the bed, closer to Virus. Their stomachs were almost touching and Trip leaned in for a kiss. Virus was still asleep, or so he thought.  
“Morning.” The sudden, smooth voice startled Trip and he glanced into his eyes, “Good Morning, Virus.” He kissed him briskly, his dream still on his mind. But more so, it was on his body, possessing him, and he smiled, pressing against his lover, “Let me take you.” 

Virus’ smile combined with a yawn as he answered, “No.” 

Trip groaned, his dream had ensured that his body was ready, but of course he had woken up before he could get any relief. “Virus...please.” He moaned, pulling him closer. 

“I won’t let you have me, but….I will relieve some of the pressure.” Virus still smiled, looking into his bright blue eyes. 

Trip felt a hand tuck around him and sucked in a quick breath.

“Do you like this?” Virus smiled slightly, pulling his hand across Trip’s aching member. 

“Y-yes...very much.” Trip’s hips jerked forward into his hand. 

“Don’t be greedy.” Virus put a hand on Trip’s stomach, pushing him back as he began stroking him. “If you touch me, I’ll stop. And I will not start again.”

Trip nodded, rocking his hips as quickly as he dared, trying to go slow; as Virus had commanded. Virus’ hand was incredibly soft and gave him all the torturous pleasure he could handle. 

Virus worked him, speaking softly and counting. Oh the counting. It was slow, and Trip’s body was forced to obey it as the numbers increased, only to decrease if Virus thought he was being too eager. His hand sped up with the numbers and Trip did everything he could to keep with him, not to be punished. He wanted the release.  
Virus kept his word, nearly reaching 67 before Trip thrust his hips too quickly and he began counting back to 60. Trip groaned. “Please, Virus…” he begged, “Faster please.”

“Tip your head back up, let me see you.” Virus’ pace didn’t speed up in the slightest beyond what speed was attached to the numbers he whispered in the whimpering man’s face.  
He finally reached a level of friction that caused Trip to jolt. For his eyes to roll back into his head and a smile to take over his face. “Oh, yes, Virus...ah...ah Don’t stop please.”

Virus watched the man’s face twist, his body rock, and he felt something down by his own stomach. A hand bumped across his groin and he pursed his lips, deciding to let it slide this once. Trip was so close…  
The hand moved back, bumping him again and lingering a little, making his breath catch slightly. He opened his hand quickly, causing a yelp from Trip. “No! Oh my god, no please, I’m sorry!!” Trip was horrified and pressed himself against Virus’ body, wrapping his arms around him and moaning in pain, “Oh I want you so bad now…...So bad. Let me take you, please let me.” He whimpered as he crawled onto Virus’ back, digging his hands into Virus’ thin sides, moving him around. His hips ground against Virus as he moaned and begged for the release he craved so badly. Virus smiled, loving the torment he was in, “Don’t you dare take me.” he said, twisting his head around to look Trip in the eye as best he could from his bent angle. “Don’t you dare.”

Trip’s head fell into his back, forcing Virus down further into the mattress, moving across him like a cat with a bag of catnip that it couldn’t quite rip open. Virus’ body jostled underneath the frantic movements and he chuckled, “Touch yourself.” he said, as though it were the most logical idea in the world and how dare Trip not have thought of it sooner.  
Trip’s hand couldn’t have wrapped around himself faster, and he moaned loudly as he stroked hurriedly , still pressed against Virus, using his body as stimulation to finish himself. It didn’t take long and Virus listened hungrily to the strangled gasps that devolved into a long, whimpering moan.  
Trip’s body collapsed behind him, sinking them both deep into the twisted blankets. His breathing was hoarse in Virus’ ear and he smiled, reaching a hand behind him, touching his lover’s trembling leg, “Good Morning, Trip.”


End file.
